


Heroes and who they hurt

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tarlos prompt: TK doing something stupid and reckless on a call and Owen yelling at him over the radio and everyone is all stressed out. And then when he's back with the rest of the crew and in one piece, it's not Owen or Judd yelling at him that he's an idiot and could've gotten himself killed, but Carlos.-TK doesn't think when he hears the mother crying out for her daughter; her daughter that's still trapped in a room somewhere in that blazing house."T.K no" he hears his father yell as he charge into the building "T.K that building is going to collapse, get out of there""I can save her" he can and he will because that's what he signed up for when he decided being a firefighter was the right choice in life for him."T.K the building will collapse anytime now" Owens voice is drowned out by the mother's cries for her daughter and he just cannot not try to save her.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Heroes and who they hurt

TK doesn't think when he hears the mother crying out for her daughter; her daughter that's still trapped in a room somewhere in that blazing house.

"T.K no" he hears his father yell as he charge into the building "T.K that building is going to collapse, get out of there"

"I can save her" he can and he will because that's what he signed up for when he decided being a firefighter was the right choice in life for him.

"T.K the building will collapse anytime now" Owens voice is drowned out by the mother's cries for her daughter and he just cannot not try to save her.

"That kids going to get himself killed" Judd runs his fingers through his hair as he watch his little brother disappear into the burning building "capt let me go in after him"

"No you're not getting yourself killed either" Owen shook his head. "Mateo, Paul. Direct all the hose to the front of the building"

The crew still stood frozen in place. Until Captain Strand yell out their orders again.

"T.K, son if you can hear me. Get out of there now"

"I'm not coming out until I get her" And he leaves to search for the little girl. The flames are high for him to see but he finds her huddled in a closet. "Come on; I've got you. I'll take you to your mom"

The flames roar all around him but T.K feels relieved to have found the girl in one piece "dad, dad I've got her" T.K calls through his radio but it's not his dad that responds

"T.K please hurry out of there; I'm begging you"

"Carlos?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here with your dad and T.K he's really worried, so just get out of ther-" But Carlos doesn't get to finish. The flame erupts higher as the building comes crashing down.

"T.K" Carlos and Owen yell out. Judd held on to Owen to keep him from running head first into the flames. Michelle grinned Carlos hand.

"I'm sorry"

"No; he's okay. I know it" Carlos could feel the tear trickling down his cheek. T.K can't be gone, not like this.

Carlos isn't paying attention to the cheers coming from around him, his heart is hurting too much to think at the moment, he can't begin to process what's happen until Michelle turns his face "Carlos look"

As the smoke cleared, T.K stood with a little girl clinging to his shirt. Her mother thanking him profusely. Carlos didn't know if he was relieved that T.K was alive or mad that he had play hero.

After the mother and Michelle had escorted the little girl to the ambulance, Carlos turned to T.K just as the team ran up to him.

"Tyler Kennedy Strand" TK looked smiled as Carlos came to a stop in front of him.

"Oh shit; full name. Now he's in real trouble" Marjan mumbled

"He doesn't even let me use his full name" Owen frowned "let's give them a minute"

"have you lost your mind?" Carlos yelled as he pulled T.K for a hug

"Ooof babe" T.K coughed and Carlos took a step back "look I-"

"You're an idiot" Carlos sighed "did you bother to stop and think what would happen to me if you didn't come out of the building? Did you consider that?"

T.K opens his mouth but he doesn't get a chance to get a word in "I was worried about you but I'm so mad at you right now? me asustaste (you scared me) no puedo perderte (I cant lose you)"

"Carlos, look at me" T.K smiles softly as he cups Carlos face "I'm sorry, but I'd do it again in a heart beat if it meant she got to live"

"I know and i love that about you, but Tyler, I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to"


End file.
